Numerous styles of eyeglasses are worn by millions of people everyday. Eyeglasses range from prescription eyewear required to provide corrective vision to sunglasses. The styles of eyeglasses are almost limitless but all eyeglasses include temple stems and earpiece tips that function to provide retention of the desired position of the eyeglasses on a wearers face. Depending on the type of eyeglasses being worn and the situational use thereof, many users may find it useful to remove the eyeglasses temporarily but wish to have the eyeglasses remain proximate to them for subsequent convenient re-donning thereof.
While some users will place eyeglasses in a case, others prefer to releasably secure the eyeglasses to their body for quick access thereto. Eyeglass chains or straps are commonly utilized and these devices are secured to either the temple stem or the earpiece and extend around the neck of the user. These devices allow a user to temporarily hang the eyeglasses in a suspended position around their neck. One problem with these devices is their ability to maintain a consistent engagement with the temple stem or earpiece. Many existing devices utilize material that is elastic in manner to provide coupling with either the earpiece and/or a portion of the temple stem. This technique has proven to be ineffective over time as the elasticity of the material decreases. Additionally, the design is limited in the size of the temple stem and/or earpiece that can be retained with smaller slimmer temple stem and earpiece designs being difficult to retain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a eyeglass holding device that includes a replaceable connection member wherein the connection member is structured to provide improved retention of a pair of eyeglasses.